Sukuyo Mankanshoku
Sukuyo Mankanshoku (満 艦 飾 好 代 Mankanshoku Sukuyo?) est la mère de Mako Mankanshoku. Apparence Sukuyo est une femme mince qui porte une robe rose avec un tablier sur elle et une veste verte claire. Compléter la tenue est une paire de chaussures blanches, peut-être pantoufles. Elle a des cheveux bruns légers, souvent attachés dans un chignon et laissant une frange assez épaisse sur son front, et des yeux d'ambre, comme le reste de sa famille. Personnalité Sukuyo est naturellement une personne plutôt maternelle avec un comportement amical et doux. Elle semble accepter, prenant Ryūko Matoi sans aucune objection. Elle est très sincère, comme elle admet d'utiliser des ingrédients douteux dans sa marque de fabrique "Croquettes mystère"; Même si elle prétend qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est toxique, elle ne s'oppose pas à ce qu'ils soient remplis de toutes sortes de choses inconnues. Sukuyo montre un côté plus sombre et violent de temps en temps. Quand elle fait ses débuts, elle affirme qu'elle n'a aucun problème avec Ryūko battre son mari ou son fils. En outre, elle prend Matarō dans un headlock en dehors de Stardust Electronics quand il se comporte mal et le menace. Elle sourit tout au long de cet incident. Histoire À un moment donné de sa vie, Sukuyo a épousé Barazō Mankanshoku et a élevé deux enfants, Mako, et Matarō. On ne sait pas si elle a déménagé à Honnō City ou y a toujours vécu. Des relations Mako Mankanshoku Mako est sa fille et son aîné. Comme toute bonne mère, elle prépare souvent des déjeuners scolaires pour Mako (et Ryūko). Elle semble être plutôt inconsciente des dangers auxquels son enfant fait souvent face à l'Académie de Honnōji et soutient l'inscription de sa fille malgré l'enlèvement par les Elite Four. Barazō Mankanshoku Barazō est le mari de Sukuyo avec qui elle a élevé ses deux enfants. Malgré son attrait pour Ryūko, elle n'est pas bouleversée. Cependant, quand Ryūko a riposté être regardé sur, Sukuyo la soutenait, lui disant même de continuer si elle a aidé à la soulager. Matarō Mankanshoku Matarō est le plus jeune fils et fils de Sukuyo. Bien qu'il soit jeune, elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'esprit à ses tendances perverses et semble avoir une attitude de «il va avoir ce qu'il lui arrive» (vu quand elle encourage Ryūko à continuer). Nous ne voyons sa discipline lui hors de l'électronique Stardust par un locklock et des menaces. Ryūko Matoi Alors que Ryūko est seulement un invité à la maison, elle est traitée comme si elle était tout simplement un autre membre de la famille. Sukuyo tient un penchant dans Ryūko pour son aide en sauvant Mako dans des occasions séparées aussi bien en étant un de ses seuls amis. Comme elle le fait pour Mako, elle prépare volontiers un repas d'école pour elle et tend à sa lessive. À bien des égards, Sukuyo assume le rôle de la mère de Ryūko. Synopsis Citations mémorable Galerie d'images : Article détaillé: Sukuyo Mankanshoku / Galerie d'images Trivia Les Références #↑ Episode 2 - "Oh, don't listen to her Mako; I only use non-poisonous ingredients." #↑ Episode 2 - "If beating the bejesus out of my hubbie and Matarō makes you feel better, you just go right on ahead!" #↑ Episode 10 - "Don't even try it! Seriously, don't." La navigation Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Féminin